smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
"Eska, stop retching and tell me what's wrong." Eska retched again then explained the situation, "Brainy...he kissed me! Like..." she pointed on her cheek, "Here! Eww! Augh! I'm gonna throw up." "Wait, wait," Spiro stopped her, "Why would he do that?" "I dunno," Eska explained, "I was just coming by and picking on him, then he ran off, then came back and kissed me, then ran off crying. It was so creepy. And he was ''this ''close to my mouth!" Eska sized her fingers to an inch and retches again, shuddering in disgust. "Well, maybe an evening stroll will clear your head," Spiro guided Eska out of her home to see the sun setting in the distance. Eska breathed in the evening air and smiled at Spiro. However, when she saw Smurfette coming, she was just as upset as Brainy. "Oh! Eska!" Smurfette hugged her tight, sobbing, "Oh! Oh, poor, sweet Eska! You were like a sister to me! Why does it have to happen to you?!" "Smurfette, what's wrong?" Spiro put his hands on Smurfette's shoulders after she calmed down. "I heard the horrible news from Brainy that he heard from Doctor!" Smurfette wiped her tears, "Doctor said that Eska had only two days to...to...excuse me!" And off she went crying again. The news left them both shocked. "I'm...gonna...die?!" Eska gripped her head. "M-maybe Brainy heard wrong?" Spiro tried to deny. Eska shook her head, eyes wetting with tears. Was Brainy finally right? Was she going to die? When she invited her friends over later into the evening, she told them what happened with Brainy and Smurfette. Once done with her stories, her friends were so shocked and upset. "....guys?" Eska awkwardly smiled. "Tell me it's false," Felipe started panicking and grabbed her shoulder, "PLEASE tell me this isn't true!" "I'm sorry..." Eska sighed, "....it is true. And there's nothing I can do." "No!" The four cried. "Oh, Eska....!," Benny bit his lip and adverted his eyes, "...I wish it didn't have to end this way!" "There's...there's gotta be something we can do!" Britze added. Eska held back her sadness while Spiro hugged her, sobbing. "Wait!" Bash stopped the commotion, "She only has two days, right? Two days is practically..." He counted on his fingers, "Like a gazillion seconds!" "How does zat make things better?!" Felipe still gushed with tears. "Well, if she has ''two ''days left, she might as well make the most of it!" Bash swung his arm in emphasis. "Bash, I know you look on the bright side a lot," Spiro reminded, "But, there ''is ''no bright side!" "Wait...Bash is going somewhere with this," Eska agreed with him. "How?" Benny wondered. "Luckily, I had a list for such a thing," Eska rustled through her closet and found a piece of paper, "If I only have two more days left, I will make them the best two days of my life!" Previous Next Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story